User blog:Akumation/Top 10 Pyraela Moments (By GT
Hello everybody, I'm Aku, and together with GT, we made the top 10 Pyraela Moments list. Now, for those new to the wiki, don't go into chat, or just don't give two shits to know what it is, Pyraela is the ship featuring Pyro & Shade (or Mika). Seeing these moments brings nostalgia to my... uh, where ever nostalgia goes. ANYWAY, I'll be giving my thoughts on the individual ships as we go, GT is here somewhere too, I think. Right here Aku! Hi guys! I'm GT! And welcome everyone, to the greatest Top 10 List to ever grace this wiki! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED. PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR HEART MELT. PREPARE. FOR PYRAELA! OK. THE SHIP EMPIRE SHALL ARISE AND RULE OVER ALL!!! Anyway, let's get started! 10. Sleepy Wolf Personally, this one is probably one of the most adorable ship material I have. The "~" at the end really gives off the vibe of peacefulness. I agree with you Aku, this one is just pure fluff. ISH TOO CUTE 9. Pyro gets NTR'd Now, I dunno about YOU guys, but uh, SPOILERS, NTR is probs one of the top things on my Top 100 Things I like list. Don't judge... Anyway, I think this can be a fine example of NTR, and it is, in my opinion Pyro, you get her back before you lose your own harem! ^u^ TAKE BACK WHAT IS YOURS MY FRIEND! YOU CAN DO IT! JUST. DO IT! 8. Pyro the Tsundere The title says it all. Upon calling Shade, Pyro's bae, I triggered him and I got a ship-material worthy response. I love it This one was really funny, and it proves that Pyro too is a tsundere in his own way. Pyro, if you're reading this, DON'T YOU TRY TO PUSH IT ALL ONTO MIKA! WE HAVE PROOF. DON'T YOU EVEN TRY. 7. Pyro's "Dominant" Side Now, this one is from the same day as the one right above, Pyro thinks that Shade is going to jump off the roof, so he "tackles" her down to the ground. If I could get a snapshot of that going on IRL, it would be some kinky shit. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) That's some kinky shit goin' down there. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) GG PYRO. GG. 6. Pyraela Nap Time OK, look at this. This is Pyro just GIVING us fan-service and ship material FOR FUCKING FREE! I mean really, Pyro, right now I'm talking to you. If do weird shit with Shade, I dunno chain her to like a wall or smother her with a pillow, and I'm online as well, then my instincts are to automatically open Snipping Tool. I mean SERIOUSLY, Pyro, it's like handing out coupons that are 100% off. Come on, man. Thanks Pyro! PROOF THAT PYRO APPROVES. For once, I'm glad that Pyro is unaffected by literally anything that happens to him. *replicates the coupon* Oh, and Pyro? I'll buy at least 100 more of the same brand, but each one should be different okay? FREE SHIP MATERIAL WOOOOOO! 5. Pyro Admits His Crush Goddamn it, again, Pyro... I honestly have nothing else to say... You're dead to me... PROOF. 4. Pyro's Okami Fetish OK, now this one is interesting. Not only did he admit that he loves Shade, but using the context of the material, he's saying that he loves her because she's an Okami. Shots fired? Nah bro. Shots Fiyerd. Ah, but Pyro, the fact that she's an Okami isn't the only thing you like about her right? She's really nice, isn't she? And the tsundere is very cute, hm? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *contemplates using the aphrodisiac* 3. Pyro's Okami This one was WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY back probably December last year or January of this, yes kids, back when the dinosaurs lived. Pyro's attempt at cheering up people is saying that they are his... I probably shouldn't act depressing around him next time, he might try to fuck ME! And in all due respect, I'm not into you, Pyro. soz. Actually Aku, it occured on April 8, at 4:21-4:22 PM. T'was very amusing! And I'm with you Aku, I'd rather not lose my virginity, like, ever. So... PYRO. STICK TO YOUR HAREM. PREFERABLY MIKA. 2. Pyro Doesn't Want to Lose Shade Ooh, this one may be slightly controversial, but it's ship material NONETHELESS! This is what happens when a Shade makes a Pyro sad. It's very... romantic, actually... I agree, Aku! It's very romantic. Since the situation was so serious, I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to add it into my Ships folder, but, EVERYTHING WORKED OUT, SO IT'S FINE. YOU CAN'T SUE ME. AS THE NEW ROYAL STENOGRAPHER, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THIS. 1. Pyraela's Kiss FIRST OF ALL!!!! I took this screenshot so I'm gonna apologize. I AM SORRY FOR THE RED LINES AND "OMG"! I mean, it was a FUCKING KISS ON THE FUCKING LIPS HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE REACTED!! Of course, that might just be me... Every normal person most likely wouldn't have reacted in a way that someone like I did... OKAY. THIS ONE WAS UNQUESTIONABLE. OF COURSE THIS WOULD BE #1. THANK YOU PYRO. THE SETTING. THE STORY. THE TIMING. T'WAS PERFECT. Oh, and Pyro and Mika, did you really think we'd let this off the hook just because Akki was there and not Aku? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Category:Blog posts